This application from Vanderbilt University seeks partial funding for the acquisition of a state-of-the-art, high field (9.4T) Magnetic Resonance Imaging/Spectroscopy system that will be used to extend and improve various research programs involving small animals. This system is essential for several current NIH-funded projects including studies of tumor biology, neural function and development, diabetes, alcoholism and transgenic mice. It is also essential for several projects that involve fundamental studies related to the further development and application of MRI methods in medicine. The proposed facility will provide a major new capability for in vivo imaging and spectroscopy and thereby will permit current NIH-funded investigators to undertake studies which are essential for their projects but which are currently unable to be performed without this instrument. Several previous studies have been obtained using an existing and antiquated 4.7T system that has numerous technical limitations and which is not able to provide the quality of information needed for these projects. The new, higher field instrument will acquire images and spectra that have inherently higher signal to noise ratios, greater spatial and spectral resolution, and images, which are more sensitive to some contrast mechanisms. The proposed system will have a much better shim and gradient system and associated hardware, and will be based around a modern console and spectrometer capable of a wider array of modern experiments. These new capabilities will include fast and 3D imaging that is important for a variety of experiments, improved diffusion weighted imaging, and broadband multi-nuclear (H-1, P-31 and C-13) in vivo MR spectroscopy for studies of metabolism. The system will be an integral part of a new Center dedicated to research imaging and will be supported by a large and experienced group of physicists, engineers and computer scientists, along with a well trained and qualified group of support staff, including electronic engineers and animal technologists. These technical experts will take responsibility for assisting users in experimental design, data acquisition and data analysis. The proposed instrument will be a multi-user facility, supervised by a director and a core staff, developed and managed via an operating committee, and with oversight by an advisory committee charged with the responsibility of assuring appropriate access to NIH funded investigators. The acquisition of the proposed instrument will significantly increase the number and quality of investigations using small animal MRI and MRS and in turn will help Vanderbilt University meet its commitment to enhancing bench-to-bedside research in the areas of basic cancer biology and cancer therapy, neuroscience, structural biology and genetics.